YURA AFRODY
by yura.afrody1
Summary: Días después de la muerte de Masaki kurosaki una joven proveniente de España se mudó a la ciudad de karakura. Expulsada de la corte española debido a un incidente donde fallecieron sus padres busca reencontrar la paz y reiniciar su vida, pero descubre, que el fallecimiento de sus padres esta ligado a su gran poder, un shinigami y un hollow.
1. Chapter 1

Yura Afrody capitulo 1

Yura Afrody

Días después de la muerte de Masaki kurosaki por salvar a si pequeño hijo de un hollow una joven proveniente de España se mudó a la ciudad de karakura. La joven de nombre yura Afrody era dueña de la casa adjunta a la de la familia kurosaki donde ahora habitaba un padre soltero con un pequeño niño de cabello naranja y dos pequeñas gemelas.

Yura anteriormente había pertenecido a la corte de España. Durante la era Meiji la mayoría de su familia había viajado a Europa para evitar la guerra que en ese momento se desataba en Japón. Su familia era originaria de karakura por lo que todos sus antepasados se encontraban descansando después d su muerte en aquella ciudad. Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual se había mudado a la ciudad de sus ancestros, sin embargo el verdadero motivo por el cual se había mudado era que todos sus familiares ya habían fallecido ella era la única descendiente de su familia y después d haber sido expulsada d la corte el único lugar al que podía ir era a la ciudad de dónde provenía su pasado.

Sus padres habían sido asesinados por un extraño ser con un poder muy obscuro, un poder indescriptible y un ser fuera del mundo humano. El homicidio de sus padres había sido enjuiciado como un asalto y el caso se cerró sin q ella pudiera hacer nada mas pero eso no la dejaba conforme únicamente la dejaba con un gran VACIO.

Yura era una joven de complexión delgada, mediana estatura, cabello largo, lacio y negro como la noche y de ojos claros y verdes que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no podían ocultar sus sentimientos de VACIO y SOLEDAD. Yura Afrody era una gran peleadora y excelente espadachín, había sido la única mujer en la corte del rey y la única líder de la armada por lo que a pesar de tener un corazón frágil y sentimental ante los demás tenía un carácter de acero, irrompible y firme ante todo. "HONOR, PERFECCION, LEALTAD Y ORGULLO" eran sus palabras favoritas la llamaban EL CABALLERO NEGRO.

1 mes antes de llegar a la ciudad de karakura vio ante sus ojos como un monstruo devoraba a sus padres sin poder ella hacer nada, después d terminar de devorarlos se dirigía a ella, inmediatamente Afrody desenvaino su espada forjada de los más fuertes metales con sus palabras favoritas gravadas d un lado (honor, perfección, lealtad y orgullo) y su apodo (el caballero negro) del otro. Trato de cortar por la mitad a su oponente sin tener suerte sin embargo el monstruo logro golpearla arrojándola contra la pared y causando así q soltara su espada y callera inconsciente, el monstruo se acercó lentamente la tomo con su mano y cuando estaba a punto d devorarla un joven con kimono negro y una zanpakuto llego a salvarla, ella solo puede recordar q pudo visualizar al joven d espaldas cortando la marcara del oscuro ser y después d eso nada. Cuando despertó de nuevo con lo único q se encontró fue la muerte de sus padres y la exigencia de su renuncia de la corte divido a lo incoherente de su historia, motivo x el cual había vuelto a su casa en karakura.

Había pasado 1 año de lo acontecido su renuncia, la muerte de sus padres y la mudanza, corría el mes de abril a pesar de todo ella seguía con las mismas preguntas ¿Qué era lo que mato a sus padres? ¿Por qué nadie más q ella pudo verlo? ¿Por qué no había podido hacer nada? Y ¿Quién era el joven que la salvo? Era el día d visitar a sus antepasados como siempre vestía un kimono negro con una cinta verde caminaba por la calle, veía pasar a las personas, las saludaba cortésmente y seguía su camino, a pesar de haber pasado 1 año en esa ciudad no conocía a nadie ni siquiera a sus vecinos ella estaba sola, sola con su dolor.

Al llegar a la tumba de sus ancestros deposito un ramo de flores, las lágrimas eran evidentes en su rostro pero no se notaron por mucho tiempo debido a una repentina lluvia q empezó sobre toda la ciudad, yura permanecía ahí de pie frente a la tumba de sus ancestros llorando, mojada y sin moverse, orando y rogando por el perdón d las personas q no había podido proteger.


	2. Chapter 2

Yura Afrody capítulo 2

5 de mayo de 2012 a la(s) 3:20

Yuki kanon

Las horas seguían corriendo, cada vez oscurecía más, la lluvia se volvía más fuerte sin embargo yura no se movía de ese lugar, le dolía mucho, le dolía recordar el pasado, su soledad y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a sus seres amados. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos q no había notado al joven q la observaba con detenimiento durante un largo rato.

El joven trataba de recordar donde había visto a la joven anteriormente, sin embargo no lograba recordarlo, aun así cuando la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte se dirigió hacia ella, abrió su paraguas y la cubrió con el aun que ella se encontraba toda mojada el no pudo evitar el impulso de cubrirla de a lluvia ella al notar su presencia se despidió de sus ancestros y giro para observar a su extraño e indeseado acompañante.

Yura solo quería estar sola, no deseaba más q expiar lo que ella consideraba había sido su culpa, el joven q ahora se encontraba frente a ella y la cubría de la lluvia traía puesto un saco negro y una bufanda azul marino cubriendo su cuello, tenía el cabello largo y sus ojos eran d color marrón que demostraban seguridad y soledad.

-mi nombre es Yuki kanon- dijo el mientras extendía su mano hacia la joven

-yo soy yura Afrody- dijo tomando fuerte y firme la mano de su acompañante

-mucho gusto yura, dime q haces aquí tan sola y bajo la lluvia, te podrías resfriar- dijo mientras le sonreía y la miraba fijamente

-pues…- dudo en contestar al joven, pero le parecía familiar y le inspiraba confianza –vine a visitar a mi familia- contesto mientras volteaba a ver la lapida

-ya veo… ¿pero no sería mejor si vinieras con tus otros familiares?- pregunto el joven curioso mientras leía la inscripción d la lápida "valientes y leales q no pude proteger"

Ella suspiro, la tristeza se notaba en sus ojos, aun así miro fijamente al joven tomo valor y contesto a su curioso acompañante

-no tengo más familia… soy la única descendiente de mi familia… y antes d q preguntes x amigos… tampoco los tengo… la soledad es mi única compañera- el joven se sorprendió pero no dijo nada sobre la respuesta tan directa d la joven simplemente permaneció en silencio acompañándolo

-pero en fin… dime q haces tú aquí kanon?- pregunto algo molesta la joven

-vine a visitar a un amigo… él vive solo… igual q tu perdió a su familia… lo conocí muchos años atrás… y cada q me lo permite…- el joven no sabía q decir era algo difícil d explicar su situación - … cuando me lo permite mi trabajo vengo a visitarlo… paso por aquí siempre que vengo a verlo- dijo sin ningún otro problema

-ya veo… así q no soy la única sola en esta ciudad…- sin querer la joven dijo su pensamiento en voz alta y ante tal pensamiento el joven soltó una carcajada

- no, no lo eres- afirmo el joven – sería muy egoísta pensar q así es- el joven coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la joven ¿"pero que se ha creído?" pensó la joven –te gustaría venir con migo… se q le caerías muy bien a mi amigo- la joven se ruborizo un poco

-¿no crees que le moleste a tu amigo?... únicamente vienes a verlo… y una desconocida toma tu tiempo con el- el joven sonrió la chica le parecía muy graciosa y tierna a pesar de su actitud fría y un poco arrogante

-no creo le moleste… estoy seguro q se llevaran muy bien- la tomo fuertemente del hombro y comenzó a guiarla

Caminaron unas calles x primera vez después d la muerte de sus padres yura sentía tranquilidad no entendía por qué pero el joven le transmitía seguridad. Llegaron a una pequeña casa con puerta verde tocaron el timbre y salió un joven de cabello café y de ojos claros su nombre era Kai Schneider un viejo amigo de kanon que poseía un gran poder espiritual ya que era capaz de ver hollow y shinigamis, después d la muerte de sus padres a manos de un hollow Ryuken Ishida se convirtió en su tutor ya que era gran amigo de su padre, Kai era un excelente medico en el hospital de karakura.

-hola Kai… ¿cómo has estado?- kanon saludo a su amigo con un gran abrazo

-muy bien kanon ya te extrañaba amigo- correspondió el abrazo de kanon

-Kai quiero presentarte a alguien… su nombre es yura Afrody- dijo kanon mientras sostenía a yura de los hombros y la colocaba frente a el

-mucho gusto señorita… mi nombre es Kai Schneider- dijo el joven mientras tomaba la mano de yura y depositaba un suave beso en ella

-ay como siempre… eres un adulador Kai- dijo kanon con algo de celos

Yura solo se limitó a observar la escena, no era de las personas que le gustaba llamar la atención ni demostrar mucha confianza a alas personas, pero en el fondo esperaba que las palabras de kanon fueran ciertas y que por fin su soledad terminara. Pasaron a la casa y platicaron los tres jóvenes durante varias horas hasta que se hiso muy tarde yura insistió en retirarse a su casa por lo que ambos caballeros la acompañaron. Después de dejarla en la entrada de su casa se despidieron d ella prometiendo q se verían para desayunar al día siguiente cosa q aunque yura no demostrara le agradaba mucho.

-kanon dime… ¿q tiene esa joven q hiso q t acercaras a ella d la nada?... tú no eres de las personas q se detienen cuando ven a alguien solo- pregunto Kai mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa para dormir

- veras Kai… esa joven… me parece conocida pero no recuerdo de donde la conozco… además no sé si sea capaz de verme como shinigami…- dijo kanon mientras miraba el cielo

-kanon… ella te vio cuando llegaste de la sociedad de almas o porque te preocupa que pueda verte… mejor dicho… como seria capaz de verte?- pregunto algo preocupado Kai

-pues a decir verdad cuando llegue la observe por largo rato y no parece q se diera cuenta de mi presencia… pero… no sé si lo has notado… pero esa chica tiene un gran poder espiritual… no me sorprendería q fuera capaz de verme- contesto kanon más relajado

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a casa de Kai, lugar donde kanon se hospedaba cuando le tocaba guardia en la ciudad de karakura, enseguida de su llegada vieron una película y se recostaron, como no podían dormir platicaron un poco más y después d un rato por fin los venció el sueño. Al día siguiente ambos esperaban la llegada de yura al lugar acordado, ambos tomaban un café cuando yura llego y se disculpó por su demora, ese día descansaba Kai por lo que los tres paseaban por toda la ciudad de karakura y platicaban sobre sus ocupaciones y varios relatos de Kai sobre el hospital. Al caer la tarde pasaron a casa de Afrody para tomar él te entonces Kai se atrevió a hacer la pregunta del millón.

-yura dime… ¿cómo fallecieron tus padres?- yura prácticamente escupió su té y agacho la cabeza, ¿"estará bien que les cuente mi historia?, y si no la creen, ¿q pasara si piensan q estoy loca?" varias preguntas similares se formulaban en la cabeza de yura cuando kanon poso una mano sobre su hombro y la animo a contarles

-está bien… les contare todo…- yura comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido con sus padres y su pasado, su lugar en la corte y como fue expulsada, Kai y kanon escuchaban atentos analizando cada palabra q yura decía sin embargo cuando yura contaba el ataque a sus padres y sobre el joven q la salvo kanon se sorprendió y estaba estático, cuando yura iba a preguntarle si le sucedía algo el celular de kanon timbro, Kai sabía de q se trataba, un hollow había aparecido en la ciudad y kanon debía retirarse, kanon se retiró pidiendo una disculpa a yura y dejo a Kai con ella. Kai para agradecer a yura su sinceridad decidió platicar la historia de su soledad a yura, años atrás cuando él era un niño sus padres fueron atacados igualmente por un monstruo e igualmente q a yura un joven lo había salvado, después d la muerte de sus padres Ryuken Ishida se convirtió en su tutor y por eso se había convertido en médico.

-yura… como veras nuestra situación es similar… mejor dicho igual… kanon conoce mi historia… y por eso te aseguro que el al igual que yo cree en ti y si tú nos lo permites estaremos a tu lado siempre- Kai hablaba seriamente y miraba fijamente a yura

-claro q si Kai, lo q más deseo es terminar con esta soledad y espero algún día conocer al joven q me ayudo- dijo yura lanzando un suspiro para luego beber de su te

-estoy seguro de que lo conocerás- dijo kai para luego despedirse e ir a su casa.


End file.
